


The Twin Pillars of Status

by AthenaeGalea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaeGalea/pseuds/AthenaeGalea
Summary: Weiss's first foray into high society





	The Twin Pillars of Status

As Weiss strode into the glittering ballroom, she tried to hide her amazement. The lavish decorations and elaborate clothes were a far cry from the restrained minimalism of Atlesian fashion. Still, she affected a look of bored, condescending superiority, even as her eyes raced to take in every detail.

Ten minutes later, however, the mask was much easier to hold. Her father, looking like an iceberg in a coral reef, had left to talk business, leaving her, who would have been a distraction to him at a time it was vital he not have any, alone in public for the first time.

“Weiss Schnee.”  
…  
“My father’s very well, thank you. As are the rest of his family.”  
…  
“He’s over there. No, I’m sure you won’t be intruding.”

So far, that seemed to mean standing around looking pretty and occasionally informing various interested parties of where her father was.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before?” A middle-aged, red-haired man, with faded finery clearly fitted for him when he was younger and thinner, had just spoken to her.

Weiss curtsied. “Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. A pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“Oh, don’t bother with all that. You’re too young and I’m too old for it to matter.”

_ “You will be representing the Schnee family. Maintain propriety at all times.” _ But he seemed to be friendly.

“That’s very kind of you… I’m afraid I don’t know your name.”

“Ha! No reason you should! I’m Alexander Nikos, of Ionia.” _ Oh_. Weiss curtsied again.

“An honour, Your Grace.”

His Grace Alexander Nikos, Seventh Duke of Ionia, laughed at that. “I meant it when I said not to worry. Schnee, you said? I’ve worked with your father occasionally.” _ Against_, would be more accurate. The Duke was one of a few serious competitors the SDC had, with control over several mines in Mistral. “How is he, by the way?”

“My father is well, thank you for asking. He's over there, talking with the Baron of Kuchinashi.” Surprisingly he seemed uninterested in this second part.

“And his business is flourishing, which always mattered more to him.” The friendly smile made this not an _ open _ accusation, but in this company such money-grubbing would be considered shockingly middle class. “But we never had a chance to speak about his family.”

Weiss described her (sanitised) home life to him, beginning to relax into the conversation. He listened politely to her about Winter’s military career, Whitley’s newfound love of horses, and her own singing and training.

“I’m not nearly as good as your daughter, of course.”

“Did you know she’s competing in the Tournament again this year?” Weiss did not miss the unashamed sparkle in his eyes.

“Oh really? From what I’ve seen of her I’m sure she’ll wipe the floor with everyone again. Is she here, by the way?” Weiss was quite sure she’d have noticed, but it seemed prudent to ask.

“Unfortunately not. She’s busy training, but honestly she’d take any excuse.” His fond smile hurt a little. Not that it was his fault.

Just as the conversation was beginning to flag a young man came up to them, in an exquisitely tailored new suit, to talk to the Duke.

“Your Grace! I’m so glad to see you here. Are you well?”

Without turning around, in full view of Weiss, the Duke rearranged his face from its immediate frustrated expression to one of polite interest. “I am, thank you. Are you?”

“Well enough, well enough. I was wondering about your opinion on the upcoming Derby. I’m tending towards a flutter on Hot Rod.”

“I’m currently talking with Miss Schnee, here, but another time I’ll happily discuss the turf with you.”

“The _ nova femina _ Miss Schnee.” A slight sneer twisted his face. “It is doubtless good of you to spend your time on such, but…”

It was only Alex’s (as he had insisted on her calling him) avuncular hand on her shoulder that prevented her from saying something she quickly realised she would regret.

“Oswald. You must come for dinner sometime. But in the _ mean_time, if you’ll excuse me…” His tone was a clear dismissal, which Oswald took, shooting in defeat a condescending look at Weiss.

As he left, Alex rolled his eyes at his retreating back. On seeing Weiss’s raised eyebrow he explained: “Ghastly fellow. He was expelled from three different schools. The details are kept quiet, of course, but from what I hear it was drugs or petty theft.”

Weiss gave a superior smirk at this, causing, though she didn’t see it, a glittering in his eyes.

“Oh, you wouldn’t _ believe _ what many of these people get up to. Now, this stays between us, understand?” His voice was now low and conspiratorial. Weiss nodded, an eager smile on her face.

“You see that man over there, laughing? With the ruffles? He’s Baron Percy Beckett. All his assistants have been young women, and he’s never kept one longer than a month. They always seem to have a lot of money afterwards, as well. I can’t _ prove _ anything, of course.”

“Of course.”

“And, oh, the woman over there in the green dress? She’s Lady Eleanor Winfield. She’s carrying on separately with a man, his wife, _ and _ the private investigator her husband sent to find out where she was spending so much time.”

Weiss’s eyes had turned calculating, though the amused contempt remained.

“I’ll ask you again not to tell anyone else. I’d hate to have anyone say I couldn’t keep a secret.”

“Oh, certainly.”

“Then there’s - oh where was she, ah! - the woman in the severe black dress. She’s Countess Jacqueline De Clare. She was the First Lord of the Treasury a decade or so ago, and, well, left under a cloud, so to speak.”

He then continued around the room, detailing the indiscretions, public and private, of a good proportion of those present, with Weiss hanging onto his every word.

“How do you know all this?” Once his recital had come to an end.

“I... keep an eye out. Oh, if you happen to hear anything interesting, would you mind telling me? I do so love some good gossip.”

“Absolutely. It’s the least I could do, Your Grace.” Alex waved the honorific off dismissively, but he was obviously pleased by her answer.

A pause. “So, given your signal lack of interest in talking to anyone, I take it you’re here on your father’s orders?”

“He and I thought that it would be good for me to meet some people of my own station.” The Duke’s eyebrows shot up briefly at this, but he did not object.

“Is he looking to, aha, arm his gilt, so to speak?” He laughed briefly, though Weiss, to her consternation, did not get the joke. “That is, looking to find you a marriage for a title to go with your wealth?”

To say that he was here purely on business would shame the family considerably. “That is certainly a consideration of his.”

“So I take it your recent trip to Wind Path was along similar lines?” This was said with a careful lightness, sounding genuine enough that Weiss failed to notice.

“Oh, no, that was…” _ highly secret deals with a new machinery supplier. _ “Merely my father visiting an old friend. Though now you mention it, he might be considering a match with his son…” Weiss was torn between hoping he hadn’t noticed her hesitation and worrying that her sudden speculation might be accurate.

“I do hope not! If you’ll forgive my saying so, I think that unlikely to make for a happy marriage.”

Weiss, still considering the issue, made an approaching-polite noise of agreement. It wasn’t that she _ hated _ the son, but there wasn’t anything about him making her want to spend the rest of her life with him. Fortunately it didn’t seem very likely, as he was not wealthy enough to be worthwhile and had no social status to speak of.

“But if you want matchmaking, you’ll have to speak to my wife.” While Weiss was still flailing around looking for a topic of conversation he rescued her. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen that new show in Vale?”

“Certainly! I thought the acting was mostly second-rate, though the man playing the General was excellent.”

“Indeed? He was good enough, I suppose, though I wouldn’t have said he was anything to write home about?”

Weiss began to feel less swept-along by the conversation as standard cultural waters were entered.

“I’m thinking mostly of that scene near the end of his parting with his wife, before the battle. It took a good actor to make lines that overblown sound convincing.”

“Ha! I suppose you’re right, because looking back I can’t remember a word of it.”

They spoke for most of the evening, with Alex occasionally fending off various callers who wanted a word with him, flattering Weiss immensely.

“Weiss! I have completed my business; it’s time to go.” Jacques Schnee approached, speaking just low enough that anyone in their own conversation would fail to hear. Alex was, however, not in his own conversation.

“Ah, _ Mr _ Schnee,” _ wince, _ “I have just been speaking with your daughter. You must be very proud of her.”

“Indeed, _ Your Grace_.” Schnee gave the honorific as though it was pulled out with pliers, then gave a bow just a shade too shallow to be polite. “She will certainly be a worthy successor.”

“I’m sure she could be! But far more than that, she is intelligent, charming and decent, and I rarely meet anyone who is all three. Far too many are none at all!” Alex laughed heartily, Weiss smiled bashfully at the praise, and Schnee’s face turned to stone.

“I hope you don’t have anyone specific in mind.”

“Perish the thought! Merely an idle observation.”

“Of course. Weiss, we are leaving.”

“It’s been an honour, Your Grace.”

“Likewise, and a rare pleasure.”

Weiss left convinced he had joined the very few people she could trust.

  


“What do you mean _ ten million lien? _ It was four when I was there!”

“W-well, Mr Schnee, they’ve been bought by the Ionian Group, and say that all their orders are filled for the next five years…”

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to Roman for his help.  
Thank you for reading.


End file.
